Take Good Care of Her
by JTZ29
Summary: My take on how Chp. 699 and 700 should have happened. See how much the world can change with just a few words. Rated M to be safe.


**Hey guys, here's a little oneshot I thought of. It's my own ending to Chp. 699 and 700. Hope you all enjoy. Parts were inspired by another fic I read on tumblr.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Everything was quiet as Naruto and Sasuke lay on the ground. Both missing an arm, there blood staining the stone beneath them.<p>

Suddenly the silence was interrupted when someone landed next to them.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, happy to see his pink-haired teammate.

Instantly Sakura feel to her knees as she started to heal their arms.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he felt the pain from his missing arm slowly start to fade.

"Sakura I..." Sasuke tried to speak, but Sakura stopped him.

"Don't I need you to be quiet, I need to concentrate." Sakura said as she fought back tears.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said, as he felt shame and regret wash over him.

"What are you sorry for?" Sakura asked, trying to keep her concentration.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done," Sasuke said with sadness in his voice.

"You're both bakas!" Sakura said as the tears finally started falling from her eyes.

While this went on Kakashi watched them from the side. Seeing them laugh and smile together. He couldn't help but think back to when they were a team.

"They're finally back together. Team 7 is finally reunited." Kakashi said as he wiped away his own tears.

"You know what you guys have to do now." Sakura said sobering the mood.

They both nodded knowing they had to undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his missing arm.

"I got an idea!" Naruto said as he held out his remaining arm.

Quickly catching on Sasuke extended his good arm. Together they formed a hand seal, and performed the jutsu. All across the world the Infinite Tsukuyomi cocoons were opened. Shinobi and people across the globe were awakened from there dreamworlds.

Next Sasuke released the tailed beasts from their trance. Naruto and Kurama quickly found each other and shared a toothy fox grin.

Then next few weeks seemed to fly by in a blur. There was Neji's funeral to attend, Naruto tried his best to comfort Hinata in her time of need. Then a few weeks later Kakashi was named the sixth Hokage of Konoha. Everyone was surprised to see Naruto's lack of outrage, when he heard this. Even though he seemed momentarily upset, he quickly recovered and congratulated his sensei. Naruto knew why he couldn't be Hokage yet, and he knew he was close to attaining his dream.

Days later the original Team 7 stood at the village gates ready to see one of their members off.

"You know you should be imprisoned for life. But for helping undo Infinite Tsukuyomi, and fighting in the war I pulled some strings so you're off the hook. But never forget that this is all thanks to Naruto. He is the real hero of this war." The newly appointed sixth Hokage said to his former student.

"You're already leaving, but Tsunade-sama's almost done with your prosthetic arm." Sakura said, not wanting to see her friend go.

"I need to see how the world works. All these things I've overlooked, I'll be able to see them much clearer now. Plus a few things have been bothering me." Sasuke said trying to ease Sakura.

"What... if... I told you that I wanted..." Sakura never got finish, because Sasuke cut her off.

"No, Sakura you need to stay. I need you to stay here and find where your heart truly belongs. Because your heart belongs to another man, not me." Sasuke said, not wanting Sakura to finish her sentence.

Sakura hung her head in sadness when she heard this.

"B..But.." Again Sakura was interrupted when she felt Sasuke poke her forehead.

"I'll be back soon." Sasuke said as he turned, and started walking down the road.

As Sasuke walked down the path, he looked and he saw Naruto standing off to the side.

Naruto pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"Here, I wanted to give this back." Naruto said placing the object in Sasuke's hand.

"I'll hang onto this until we finally settle things." Sasuke said as he took his old headband.

Sasuke and Naruto shared a quick smile before he quickly pocketed the headband. Just as Sasuke was about to start walking again, he turned to Naruto.

"Take good care of her." Sasuke said as he looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Huh." Naruto responded slightly confused.

"I'm talking about Sakura, take good care of her," Sasuke said with a smile. "Never give up on her, and don't let her go. I expect to hear about a godchild soon."

Naruto turned beat red, and tried to stammer out a response. But Sasuke was already walking down the road. As he watched Sasuke walked down the road, Naruto was filled an intense determination.

Sakura and Kakashi were surprised to see Naruto emerge from the treeline and start walking towards them.

"Naruto what were you..." Sakura was surprised when Naruto took her had and started leading her somewhere.

"I have to talk to you." Naruto said as he pulled Sakura along with him.

Seeing how serious he was Sakura kept her mouth shut and let him lead her along. Eventually Sakura found herself standing on top of the Hokage Monument, overlooking all of Konoha.

"It looks so beautiful." Sakura said, as the view took her breath away.

"S-Sakura," Naruto stammered out. "T-There's something I've wanted to t-tell you for a long time."

This confused Sakura, she had never seen Naruto so flustered before.

Naruto stumbled over his words trying to find the right thing to say, but he couldn't think of the right words.

"Naruto if you have nothing to say I'm gonna go." Sakura tried to stand, but Naruto quickly grabbed her arm to hold her in place.

Suddenly Sakura felt Naruto's lips encase the purple seal on her forehead.

"You have such a large and charming forehead. I've always wanted to kiss it." Naruto said as he looked into Sakura's eyes, getting lost in their bright green depths.

Feeling Naruto's lips on her forehead. The gears started to turn in Sakura's head. Everything started to click into place.

"That... that was you, all those years ago." Sakura said, as she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Sakura-chan when I was training with Killer Bee, I got a chance to meet my mother," Naruto said wiping the tears from her eyes. "She told me how my dad and her fell in love. She told me how my dad and her sacrificed their lives to save me. She also told me her dying wish. She wanted me to find a girl just like her, to love. That girl is, and always has been you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tried to speak, but she was cut off when she felt Naruto gently kiss her. She was hesitant at first, but she quickly started to return the kiss. It just felt so right to kiss Naruto, to feel his lips on hers. As they kissed, the things Sasuke said to her started to make sense. Her feelings for Naruto were no longer confused. Suddenly Naruto broke the kiss, and Sakura groaned in disapproval, she missed the feel of lips. Naruto then took Sakura's hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Sakura-chan, I always have, and always will love you." Naruto said with such conviction and emotion that Sakura started to cry once again.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." Sakura said, as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"W-what, you mean it." Naruto said, a little hesitant to believe her. Painful memories from the Land of Iron quickly came to mind.

"I've been so confused with my feelings for you ever since you returned with Jiraiya-sama," Sakura said tightly grasping Naruto's hand. "Then when Sasuke was leaving he told me to find where my heart truly belongs. When you kissed my forehead, everything clicked into place. I finally realized what my feelings are for you. I love you Naruto-kun, I have for a long time."

Sakura finished her long winded explanation by planting another kiss on Naruto. The kiss quickly intensified, and Sakura found herself straddling Naruto. Clothes were quickly discarded and passion filled the air. As both Naruto and Sakura showed their love for one another all throughout the night.

* * *

><p>(15 Years Later)<p>

The village had advanced and thrived greatly in the years following the war.

Sakura was now head surgeon at Konoha's hospital, and she was considered the greatest medical mind in the world. Greatly surpassing even her master Tsunade.

Sai had taken over as leader of the ANBU, and had married Ino. With Ino taking over the Interrogation and Torture department. They both had a child, and were happily married.

Hinata was now the Hyuuga clan head, with her husband Kiba at her side. Kiba was now the Inuzuka clan head.

After Naruto and Sakura were officially together. Naruto had the difficult and awkward task of letting Hinata know. But to his surprise when he told Hinata, she seemed more happy than upset. She simply told him that she knew that it was going to happen eventually, and that she had been ready for this moment. Naruto thanked Hinata and kissed her on the cheek for being so understanding, Hinata promptly fainted when she felt Naruto's lips on her cheek.

Not two days later did Kiba announce that Hinata and him were dating. After dating for over a year, Hinata's father, Hiashi, arranged a marriage for them. However Kiba surprised Hiashi when, after he made the announcement he pulled a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Opening it Hinata gasped when she saw a beautiful diamond ring in the box. Kiba didn't even have to ask, because Hinata threw her arms around him and screamed yes with tears of joy streaming down her face.

Now the both of them were happily married with a set of twins, with one more on the way.

Choji had surprised everyone when he returned to the village after a mission hand in hand with Karui. Turns out while on a mission to Kumo, Choji and Karui really hit it off. After convincing the Raikage, she was allowed to return to Konoha with Choji.

Now Choji was the Akimichi clan head, with Karui becoming an active Konoha ninja. They both had a daughter and were happily married.

Shikamaru was now the Nara clan head, and also the current Hokage's adviser. To no ones surprise Shikamaru and Temari married. With Gaara happily allowing Temari to transfer to Konoha, but not before Kankuro gave Shikamaru a warning to never hurt his sister. Now Temari was assisting Iruka, who was now headmaster, at the academy. Gaara and Kankuro regularly visited Konoha to see Temari, and their nephew, who was as smart ,maybe smarter, than his parents.

Shino took over the Aburame clan after his father stepped down. He married a woman within the clan, and had a daughter.

Kakashi, Gai, and Yamato all retired from shinobi life and were happily watching Konoha prosper and grow. Watching as their former students passed down their knowledge and teachings to the newest generation.

Anko was now a sensei, and her body was still the envy of many of the village kunoichi. Shortly after the war Anko had tracked Orochimaru down. After some convincing Anko was able to get her curse mark removed and was free from its curse.

TenTen had achieved her dream, and had become a legendary kunoichi known and feared around the world. She even earned praise from her hero, Tsunade, causing her pass out on the spot. Even though she was still an active ninja, she opened a weapon shop to occupy some of her free time.

Lee was now a sensei, and was still as energetic and passionate as ever. Much like Gai, Lee now had a student who shared his passion and intensity.

Now we get to Naruto, who was happily humming as he typed on his computer. Naruto glanced at the clock, and a smile spread across his face.

_"Just a few more minutes and I can go visit Sakura-chan at the hospital. Then I can pick Minato and Kushina up from the_ academy." Naruto thought happily as he hurried his typing, trying to finish the last of his work.

Suddenly the door to the office burst open, with Moegi and Udon standing in the threshold.

"Lord Seventh!" They both yelled.

"There's been a vandalism." Moegi said running up to the desk.

Naruto sighed and pushed his chair out from the desk. He straightened out his Hokage robes, which were orange with black flames along the bottom.

"Let me guess, Minato again." Naruto said standing up.

"Why don't you turn around and look." Shikamaru drawled out as he lazily pointed out the window.

Naruto turned around and spotted the Hokage Monument covered in red paint with his son hanging from a rope. A smile graced Naruto's face as he jumped out the window, and ran towards the monument.

_"Kami, Minato you better pray I get there before you mom does!" _Naruto thought as he sprinted through the streets.

Everyone Naruto passed was looking at the Monument. But none of them seemed upset, they all were chuckling and smiling.

Naruto had just reached the Monument and was about to get his son. But hearing a voice yell out behind him caused him to stop.

"Out of my way!" Sakura yelled as she pushed through the crowd, still dressed in her white lab coat. "Where is he!"

Sakura then spotted her husband, who was looking up at the Monument.

"Ugh Seriously Naruto why does he have to take after you so much." Sakura sighed as she stood next to her husband, but she did have a smile on her face.

"HI MOM! HI DAD!" Minato yelled as he lowered himself to the ground.

The blonde haired green eyed boy walked up to his parents with a massive foxy grin on his face. But when Minato reached his parents, he felt a fist collide with the back of his head.

"You baka, shannaro!" Kushina yelled appearing from the crowd.

Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but laugh as they watched their pink-haired blue eyed daughter scold their son.

"Alright Kushina that's enough." Sakura said as she grabbed her daughters hand.

Just then the remaining members of the Konoha 11 showed up.

"Damnit Minato!" Konohamaru yelled out of breath as he caught up with his student.

"Sorry sensei, but I just had a flash of inspiration and I had to draw it." Minato said rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly Minato found himself on top of his fathers shoulders.

"Minato," Naruto said in mock anger, trying and failing to hide his proud smile. "You're gonna clean this up."

"Aww man!" Minato whined.

"How about I help you, then after we can go see Ayame-neechan for some ramen," Naruto said.

Instantly Minato's expression changed and he was racing back up the rope. "YEAH! RAMEN!"

"He'll never learn if you keep treating him like that." Sakura sighed as she turned to take Kushina home.

"Hey like father like, like son!" Naruto yelled as he shushined up to the monument.

As Naruto and Minato cleaned the Monument Minato decided to speak up.

"Dad, when will uncle Sasuke and aunt Karin visit again? Because I miss Sarada."

Naruto smiled as he looked at his son. It was no secret that he had a crush on Sasuke's daughter.

"I don't know buddy. They drops by at random times, so I don't know when they'll be by next." Naruto said with a sigh as he thought of his best friend.

But if Naruto had looked up at that moment, he would have seen three figures standing above on top of the Monument.

"Sasuke-kun why aren't we down there with them?" Karin asked as she hugged Sasuke's arm.

"Ah, they're bonding. So, we'll drop by in a couple days." Sasuke said as he turned to leave.

But he stopped when he noticed Sarada wasn't moving.

"Sarada what's wrong?" Karin asked walking back to their daughter.

When Karin looked at her daughter she noticed Sarada had a massive blush spread across her face.

_"Minato-kun misses me! YES!" _Salada thought as she started to feel faint.

"Ahh young love!" Karin said as she hugged Sasuke's arm again.

"Come on Sarada. You'll see Minato in a few days." Sasuke said as he took his daughters hand leading her away.

_"Naruto looks like we're gonna be brother-in-laws some day." _Sasuke thought with a smile on his face.

Sasuke then shushined his family to just outside the village. Sasuke glanced one last time at the Monument. He nudged Karin, and pointed towards the monument. Getting the hint, she took out a camera and took a picture. The picture showed the Monument, with Minato's face painted in red next to his dad's. With the words "Minato Uzumaki 8th Hokage" written underneath, and the words "Naruto Uzumaki, World's Best Dad" written across Naruto's face.

For generations everyone in Konoha was happy, and the village prospered. This prosperity can be traced back to one man, Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Orange Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that is the perfect ending. So what did you guys think. Love it, Hate it. Favorite, Review let me know. So until next time I'm outta here.<strong>


End file.
